Sorrow Sibyl Eliza
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20245 |no = 869 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 118 |animation_idle = 72 |animation_move = 17 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 4, 15, 18, 31, 34, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64 |normal_distribute = 8, 18, 8, 17, 9, 14, 7, 6, 7, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 4, 15, 31, 52, 55, 59, 63, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95 |bb_distribute = 10, 13, 15, 7, 6, 5, 6, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 4, 6, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 4, 15, 31, 52, 55, 59, 63, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99, 103, 107 |sbb_distribute = 15, 10, 9, 5, 4, 5, 6, 4, 6, 5, 4, 3, 4, 6, 3, 4, 3, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = The second oldest of the Six Sibyl Sisters. With her heart already frozen, she continuously attacked her sister Freya, who sought to save the human race. Witnessing the strength of her younger sister's conviction, her heart began to thaw, though she still found herself unable to forgive humans. This also being because Eliza wanted to protect her younger sister, as she strongly believed that the innocent Freya would be once betrayed by the human race. And thus, Eliza encased her emotions in ice yet again and turned her body to freezing cold temperatures in order to hurt her beloved younger sister. |summon = Humans commit atrocities unaware of their actions. I must judge them, no matter the outcome… |fusion = This carefreeness of yours is something I can't grasp. It's so...human… |evolution = I've gotten rid of my emotions. And you should as well, if you don't want to be destroyed by them. | hp_base = 3669 |atk_base = 1244 |def_base = 1067 |rec_base = 1145 | hp_lord = 5711 |atk_lord = 1767 |def_lord = 1622 |rec_lord = 1701 | hp_anima = 6453 |rec_anima = 1503 |atk_breaker = 1965 |def_breaker = 1424 |atk_guardian = 1569 |def_guardian = 1820 |rec_guardian = 1602 |def_oracle = 1523 | hp_oracle = 5414 |rec_oracle = 1998 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Cold Darkness' Assault |lsdescription = 65% boost to Atk power of Water and Dark types & boosts damage produced during Spark |lsnote = 50% boost to Spark damage |lstype = Attack |bb = Chrono Ice Barrier |bbdescription = 15 combo Water and Dark attack on all enemies & probable Poison effect |bbnote = 45% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 200 |sbb = Nadel Azurite |sbbdescription = 18 combo Water and Dark attack on all enemies, adds Water, Earth and Dark elements to attack for 3 turns & boosts Atk and critical hit rate |sbbnote = 80% boost to Atk, 40% boost to critical hit rate |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 420 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20244 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Sibyl Sisters |addcatname = Eliza3 }}